


I know you better than you know yourself

by TheRamblingsOfaMadWoman



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRamblingsOfaMadWoman/pseuds/TheRamblingsOfaMadWoman
Summary: One-shot: after Archie's fight with Reggie to protect Jughead, season 1, Jug takes care of him and they finally admit that they may be more than just friends





	I know you better than you know yourself

Author’s notes: So I loved when Archie stepped in when Reggie tried to start a fight with Jughead. Jughead’s face was one of pure shock. I felt that Archie needed a bit of TLC after the fight and who better to patch him up than Jughead.

Chapter 1

Archie was sat on the sinks in the boys’ bathroom, Jughead awkwardly hovering over him.

“You didn’t have to step in you know” Jughead said as he used wet tissue to wipe away the blood from Archie’s eye. Archie just smiled, Jughead in return gave him his usual disinterested look.

“Why are you smiling?” Jughead asked, to which Archie just smiled more. 

“Sorry I’m just trying to imagine you taking on Reggie” Jughead scoffed and cracked a smile as well.

“Oh you don’t think I could take him on, wow thanks for the support” Archie laughed, which made Jughead smile but he winced in sympathy when Archie’s laughing turned into groaning and holding his jaw. 

“We need to get you home so that we can get ice on that” Jughead said, Archie still smiled even though his friend could see the pain it caused him. Jughead looked down from his friend’s smiling face, his heart rate increased as he plucked up the courage and said “why did you step in?”. Archie’s smile dropped instantly, he went from looking like a happy puppy to one that just got kicked, he looked upset and sad. Archie instinctively reached for Jughead’s arms he didn’t miss the way Jughead flinched, he just chooses to ignore it like he always does. He sits patiently waiting for Jughead to look at him, he doesn’t. 

“Jughead you really don’t know how much you mean to me do you?” Jughead didn’t move he just stared at his shoes. Archie sighed and held Jughead tighter. “Jug I know we didn’t do all the things we planned to do this summer but that doesn’t mean that I don’t love you” Jughead’s heart skipped a beat, he knew Archie didn’t mean it the way that he wanted him to but it still made him smile. Archie smiled too, his whole face light up.

“We are getting all emotional in a school toilet, such saps!” Jughead joked, he picked up the courage to look at Archie again, Jug desperately wanted to close the gap between them to kiss those pink lips. As if he could read his mind Archie moved his legs and pulled Jughead between them. Jughead let his arms hang awkwardly at his side not sure what else to do with them.

“Jughead I care about you, a lot” Archie’s voice was so sincere and genuine but Jughead’s mind still told him that his friend didn’t mean it. Who could care for him, a werido, a freak. His own mother didn’t care about him how could Archie. “Stop doing that”

“Stop doing what?” Jug said, his forehead furrowing slightly. Archie sighed and took his friend’s hands in his.

“Stop doubting yourself and hating on yourself” Jughead opened his mouth the say he wasn’t doing that but Archie beat him to it, “don’t try to deny it Jug I know you better than you know and I can tell from your look that was exactly what you were doing”

“Sorry” he mumbled, Archie looked at him with a sad look. Jug hated that look, he never wanted Archie to be sad. “Let’s change the subject”

“No let’s stay on this one because Jughead Jones, you don’t realise how wonderful you are and how much I care for you” again Jughead didn’t want to look at Archie, he stared at his shoes. He felt a hand on his chin and with a little push he was suddenly staring into Archie’s deep caramel eyes. He loved counting the freckles on his face and making patterns out of them. That’s what he was doing when Archie started to get closer, he instinctively stiffened and froze. Archie’s lips gently pressed into his. Before Jug could respond Archie pulled back. 

“Sorry I shouldn’t have done that Jug I didn’t mean to its just when you look like that its hard not to kiss you and I wasn’t but then I did and…” Archie stopped abruptly, his black haired adorable ‘friend’ was giggling act him, the giggling soon turned into laughter and Archie can’t help but laugh too.

“Ah Archie Andrews you are just as awkward as I am, who knew!” it was Jug’s turn to lean in and kiss the ginger nerd sat before him. The kiss felt like a million fireworks going off in his head. Jug wanted to think poetically about this kiss, let his mind conjure up beautiful words that described the kiss in concise, kind words but all he could think about was the feel of Archie’s lips on his and the way his heart thundered in his ears. 

There was a crash outside as someone probably got pushed against a locker, it was enough to make the 2 of them jump apart like they were guilty of something. A quick glance at the door to check no one was coming in and then the laughter started again. They couldn’t help it, they would pause and stop but just a look at each other would start them off again. Jug could feel his cheeks starting to hurt and his sides, he couldn’t stop laughing. He looked at Archie and the way his cheeks puffed out and his face light up his he clutched his stomach laughing. 

“We should get back to class Jug”

“Back to the real world” Jug sighed, he brushed Archie’s hair back and gave him one last kiss, Archie responded by kissing his boyfriend’s forehead just under his famous beanie. They held hands as they got they made their way to the door.

“Back to reality” Jug joked, they paused for a minute and shared another gentle kiss before their hands let go and they entered the hallways of their school, they weren’t ready to share their love with anyone else yet.


End file.
